chronolithfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Human Prehistory on Oblis
This is a timeline of Human Preistory on Oblis, leading up to the Modern ages. It is not a complete history of the human species, but rather the human genus on Oblis alone. Most of the events on this list are prehistoric events, so they are not recorded in any written language. Anthropocene Epoch For earlier events see: Timeline of Natural History on Oblis *200,000 ya: The earliest Homo Anthros evolve. They exist only on Omnilith Island, in Primaland. They have early tools, use fire for hunting, and have a simple language of verbs and nouns. *189,000 ya: Last Shared Common Ancestor of Oblithian humans. *180,000 ya: The evolution of Homo Gigantus and Homo Mikrós. *135,000 ya: The first artwork, or primitive visual art is created. *80,000 ya: The earliest nomadic settlements of human tribes. *60,000 ya: First true languages. Magic is introduced to Humans by Dragon Rider Tribes east of the Dynalith Delta. These Dragon Riders would become friendly with the humans, and cooperate. Dragon Riders west of the Delta remain hostile with all other sentient species. *50,000 ya: The first domesticated animals by humans are early dogs, used for hunting. Humans begin to mate for life, and practice monogamy. *45,000 ya: Earliest examples of Homo Magus, humans with natural magical abilites. *43,000 ya: The Homo Anthros tribe of Terras migrates northwest, towards the Forrest of Good Hope. *37,000 ya: Humans begin to wear clothes permantly. *36,000 ya: Homo Anthro-Draconis is the first recorrded subspecies of true humans. Metsolithic Epoch *35,000 ya: First permanant human settlements, marking the begining of the Metsolithic Epoch. *30,000 ya: First usage of proper names. Wizards at this time have become leader figures, and often conduct early religous ceremonies. *29,500 ya: First crops are cultivating, including wheat, barely, indigo, and some vegentables. *26,000 ya: Earliest forms of written langauge. The Crypt of the Departed is built by descendants of the Terras Tribe, the species Homo Terras. They establish the language Terralithian. *23,000 ya: First evidence of education for children. *22,000 ya: The first modern religons begin to develop, and burials are common practice. *20,000 ya: Domestic cats are common in northern Primaland. Cænolithic Epoch *19,000 ya: The first domestication of farm animals. Agriculture is a common practice, and irrigation becomes widespread. *17,300 ya: Several tribes band together, and migrate to the Centro-Omnilith basin. The Quadrasanct River is colonized. *16,000 ya: Migration across the ocean, into Aptera and Øphgannoland, occurs. Humans settle in Rryn Bay. *15,000 ya: Earliest Human-Dragon Rider wars. *14,000 ya: First usage of wheels. Mining using tools begins. *12,000 ya: First large buildings made from wood. Megapolis, at that time Dîsomü, begins to grow. Human population reaches 1 million. *11,000 ya: First motors, and electricity. Coal is a common fuel. Wizards and humans seperate, forming their own societies. The Oblithian language is first developed. Homo Terras goes extinct due to a plague. *10,700 ya: First true written language, Oblithian, marks the begining of History on Oblis For later events see: Timeline of Ancient History on OblisCategory:Human History Category:Humans Category:Timelines Category:Evolution on Oblis Category:History of Oblis